Display units used to display and illustrate merchandise must be inexpensive yet of relatively sturdy construction in order that a great many of the display units can be used while at the same time withstanding severe abuse so that the displayed commodities are retained in a predetermined spaced display relationship. An additional requirement for display units is that they have a capacity sufficiently large to permit sufficient numbers of the units to be shown at one time so that the store management does not continually have to replenish the supply of its displayed articles. Stocking and restocking problems are alleviated by having a large capacity display unit. On the other hand, when the display units becomes too large, often they become subject to unwanted flex and/or sway problems thereby resulting in accidental tipping or tilting which is undesirable.
Prior art display units which are available generally have one or more of the above mentioned problems, that is a capacity which is small so that frequent restocking is required or alternatively a larger capacity, but a flimsy construction so that the displayed merchandise is often bumped or jostled from the display. The subject invention obviates all of the foregoing problems, and in addition, provides an automatic feed of the displayed units to the front of the display when the customers remove units for purchase.